Hall Pass
by TexasCutie93
Summary: Kenny can't go to the principal's office again this week! How will he handle Butters, the current hall monitor?


Kenny was walking down the hallways of South Park High, whistling a tune to himself, when a certain girly boy, with a clipboard in one hand, stopped him.

"Ken, do ya have a hall pass?" Butters asked, seeming brave and uncertain at the same time, if that was possible. Kenny gave his charming smile, that made most girls and even some boys swoon. Butters, however, seemed oblivious and continued to stand his ground.

"I must of left mine in the bathroom." Kenny decided to answer, instead. The last thing he needed was another slip to the principal. His parents have already been called three times this week and it's only Wednesday morning.

"Well, that's alright! We can go together to retrieve it." Butters smiled, naively and started doing his walk/skip to the bathroom. Kenny followed, not sure what else to do. When they reached the bathroom, Kenny had an idea.

"You know, now that I think about it, it might have accidently fell out of my pocket and got flushed down the toilet!" Butters looked at Kenny with a confused expression.

"Ken, the hall pass is a big piece of wood. It would of stopped up the toilet if ya tried to flush it down." Well, shit, there went Kenny's plan. "Ken? Did ya lie to me?" Butters looked hurt by the possibility of somebody lying to him, which was weird, because he was lied to all the time by Cartman. Kenny felt a sharp pain run through his heart at the look Butters gave him. Butters was so adorable, with his big, baby blue eyes and short, fluffy hair. Without thinking, Kenny reached over and ran his hand through the light, blonde hair. It even felt as fluffy as it looked!

Butters looked up in surprise and confusion and Kenny wouldn't help but notice the tint of red that was covering his cheeks. "Hey, Butters, you like me, right?" Kenny asked, turning his flirtation on, another idea forming in his head.

"W-well, of course I do, Ken! We're friends aren't we?" Kenny smiled at Butters' slight stammer and couldn't help but to think how cute it was. He put his hand out to caress Butters' cheek, his thumb rubbing circles over the smaller boy's blush.

"I like you, too, Leopold" Kenny felt the other boy shiver at the use of his real name, which made him smile even wider. He bent over, so his mouth was directly on Butters' ear and huskily whispered, "Have you ever been with another boy?" The smaller boy started stammering and whimpering, shaking his head wildly. Kenny stood up a bit straighter till their faces were directly in front of each other's. Butters' face had gotten even redder and his eyes were the biggest Kenny had ever seen them. Kenny closed the gap in between them pushed his chapped lips to Butters' soft ones. Kenny heard Butters squeak a little in surprise and took advantage of the slightly opened mouth. He pushed his tongue in, immediately feeling around the insides of Butters' warm mouth. Kenny was pleased to hear Butters' moan and his pushed their bodies together to deepen the kiss. The smaller boy stood on his tip toes and wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck, shyly stroking his tongue on Kenny's. Time was lost on them during the moment, but after some time they finally broke away, needing to breath.

Kenny let out a breathy laugh with a "wow", not knowing what else to say. Kenny had never felt so much electricity in a kiss and all he wanted to do was pounce on Butters. "You okay, dude?" He asked smaller boy, who looked like he was about to have an asthma attack. Butters just nodded, looking everywhere but at Kenny. Kenny, not too pleased by the lack of attention after such a heavy make out session, strolled over to Butters and brought his mouth up against his ear, again, and started nibbling and licking at it. Butters let out a half squeak/half moan and fell to the ground, presumably from his knees going weak.

Kenny laughed and knelt down next to Butters. He started to rub circles on Butters' back, trying to calm him down. The poor boy looked like he was about to die. "Sorry, was that too much?" Kenny asked, not looking sorry at all. Butters looked up at Kenny and opened his mouth to say something, but before any words came out, the door to the bathroom opened and a curly, red headed teen walked in.

"What the fuck?" Kyle asked, giving both Butters and Kenny a look of confusion and exhaustion. Kenny guessed that was what caring for the mid-terms did to you. Butters, blushing from his ears to his neck, clumsily stood up and ran out of the bathroom.

"Dude, look what you did!" Kenny whined, like Kyle just killed his dog. Kyle rolled his eyes and made his way to the sink next to Kenny.

"What did you do to him?" Kyle asked, more out of courtesy than actual curiosity.

"Nothing that he didn't like!" Kenny answered, finally standing up with a huge grin.

"Dude, don't mess with Butters. He already has so much crap that he has to deal with." Kyle said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not! Well...I am." Kenny corrected after Kyle's famous raised eyebrow, "But, I really like him! I think I'm going to go after him." Kyle just rolled his eyes, again, as he finished washing his hands and splashed some water on Kenny.

"Do whatever you want." Kyle finally said. Kenny threw his arm around Kyle's shoulder, his smile not disappearing.

"Hey, let's skip! I'm in a good mood after finding my soul mate! Plus, I got out of seeing the principal!"

* * *

**I have not finished "Who is this?"! I have been having writer's block so I decided to write this quick fluffy Bunny one-shot. I, also, tried writing in 3rd person, instead of my usual 1st person. I might start writing in 3rd person more. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
